Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool containers, trailers, and other similar transport units. Modern containers may be efficiently stacked for shipment by ship or rail. When containers are shipped by truck, a single container is placed on a trailer chassis. When cargo in the container includes perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.), the temperature of the container must be controlled to limit loss of the cargo during shipment.
Some existing transport units include a generator set that supplies power to temperature-controlling components of the transport refrigeration system. These generator sets are typically attached directly to the container or trailer, and include an engine or motor to power a generator. During shipment of the transport units, the transport refrigeration systems must operate for extended periods of time (e.g., days, weeks).